Trouble on 34th Street
by burtonfan422
Summary: The pun's a little cheesy. Watching the Darkwing Duck holiday special, I always felt more villains could have had Christmas specials. So the idea was Megavolt would go crazy with the fact that everybody puts up lights during the holiday season.


Megavolt was trimming up his tree with far too many lights, cackling as he did so.

"Those morons! They don't even realize that they're practically begging for me to invade their homes this time of year! Every Christmas people put up too many strings of electric lights around trees in the center of their homes, and outside of their homes just to maker it all look all pretty for the month! In addition, they keep the television on to watch those ridiculous specials that they've already seen a hundred times before! Celebrate peace on earth and goodwill to man! Ha! More like celebrate electricity! Now I can invade all their homes and rescue their over excessive lights they think are safe!" he monologued.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the one exterior bulb that causes the rest to go out! I am Darkwing Duck!" a voice Megavolt knew all too well rang out along with the clear sight of smoke.

"You again! Can't a grinchy guy like me make a dishonest living without you showing up?!" Megavolt declared angrily as he turned around to face his archenemy.

"Sorry Megavolt, but it's the workhouse for you when I'm done with you!" said Darkwing Duck who walked over calmly to his most insane foe (and that was saying a lot).

"Hey D.W! Think we could turn the light down? It's awfully bright in here!" said Launchpad as he walked up to his friend, shielding his eyes from the blinding light. Megavolt rolled his eyes but he surprisingly turned off the lights that decorated his tree.

"Megavolt! It's not like you to make things like this an even fight!" exclaimed Darkwing Duck.

"Well, let's just say even villains can get into the Christmas spirit, but more importantly, this particular switch is right by a spare outlet!" laughed Megavolt as he used a hidden device to become pure electricity. Darkwing was too late to try to stop him and his opponent went through the chords.

"Goodness knows where he's going to end up now!" exclaimed the so-called 'Terror of the Night.'

Meanwhile, at the Muddlefoot household, Gosalyn was sitting with the family while watching 'Miracle on 34th Street.' Binky always insisted on playing it this time of year. Then suddenly, a weasel like individual with a large battery on his back appeared on the screen and started causing havoc in the scene.

"Strange, I don't seem to remember this part," said Binky.

"Maybe they're showing a director's cut," suggested Herb.

"All I care is that there's some real action in this movie now!" exclaimed Tank rather happily. Honker and Gosalyn quietly excused themselves and radioed Darkwing on a walkie-talkie. Practically the next moment, Darkwing and Launchpad were now racing down the street in their motorcycle.

"I can't believe Megavolt decided to ruin 'Miracle on 34th Street,' I mean, that's a classic that shouldn't be touched!" said Launchpad.

"Launchpad! An insane individual is probably going to cause havoc on any frequency he can lay his hands on and you're worried about him ruining a classic movie!" exclaimed Darkwing.

"Well gee D.W., I'm just stating what's happening, and how are we even going to catch Megavolt when we get to the Muddlefoot's? I don't think they're going to appreciate it when we barge into their house!" pointed out Launchpad.

Meanwhile, back at the Muddlefoot residence, Honker and Gosalyn were having a quiet conversation, they kept their voices low so the family wouldn't overhear them. The Muddlefoot's couldn't be trusted to hold a secret, such as Darkwing Duck's secret identity.

"Do you think your dad realizes that my dad is a total blabbermouth and if he sees Darkwing Duck come into his home he's going to start telling everybody?" asked Honker.

"Honker, my dad knows your dad well enough that he would know what to expect from him. Right now, our main priority is dealing with Megavolt!" replied Gosalyn in a hushed whisper. That's right about when her dad, Drake Mallard (out of costume) and Launchpad came in.

"Greetings Muddlefoot's hope you don't mind us stopping in, after all we're neighbors and let's face it, you've entered my house unannounced multiple times," announced Drake.

"Not a problem at all Drake-a-roo! Our door is always open to you!" replied Herb.

"You're more than welcome to join us in watching 'Miracle on 34th Street,' but there seems to be something different about this year's viewing!" added Binky. Sure enough, instead of Kris Kringle trying to prove that he truly is Santa Claus, they got an insane electrician threatening St. Canard with electric takeover.

"Y'know, if people were willing to simply unplug their electric doohickeys when they weren't using them, Megavolt might not be able to use them in order to invade private homes," suggested Launchpad.

"Launchpad, you're a genius, but I need to make certain of something first! Are you guys using a VHS or DVD?" inquired Drake.

"Oh no, with the local station playing this classic on their channel every year, we never felt the need to get our own copy," replied Binky. Drake had Launchpad, Gosalyn and Honker into a group circle and explained his plan.

"Okay, we know Megavolt has invaded the cable by turning himself into raw energy, the question is how do we get him out? But more to the point, how do we trap him? Any ideas? Yes, I have one, but I would really like to hear some other ideas, just so I can y'know weigh down a few options?" Drake inquired, looking a little red around the cheeks when he asked for ideas.

"Uh, Mr. Mallard, Megavolt is still on that channel what might happen if you change the channel?" asked Honker.

"Is there any way you could become pure energy and enter the television yourself?" asked a now excited Gosalyn.

"Gosalyn! I'm not in control of electricity the way Megavolt is! You know I can't do that!" scoffed Drake. That's when they all noticed that Launchpad was no longer in the circle.

"What'cha doing there Launchpad?" they heard a very curious Herb ask.

"Trying to see if maybe something's wrong with the cable connection, that might be the reason your movie isn't playing properly," replied Launchpad. Drake and the two children who knew his secret identity looked into the living to see him handling the cable box and could plain as day see him fiddling with the cords.

"Launchpad! Be careful with that thing!" Drake shouted as he ran over to assist his friend.

"Aw c'mon, I handle aircraft all the time, this should be easy!"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of!" exclaimed Drake as he grabbed the box. Unfortunately, because Megavolt was trying to get the attention of everyone he could, part of his power charge was still in the cable box, and further tragedy for Drake, when he forcefully grabbed the power cords and cable box out of Launchpad's hands, part of that power actually caused him to enter the digital world as well.

(This next part might seem irrelevant, but unless it is made clear, the next paragraph will not make much sense, Tank dimwittedly changed the channel.)

Drake suddenly found himself in a building that appeared to still be under construction. He was understandably confused because one, there were no construction site scenes in Miracle on 34th Street, and two, Megavolt was nowhere in sight. He wasn't concerned about the fact that moments before he had been in the Muddlefoot residence because this was not the first time his archnemesis had sucked him into the TV.

"I must find Megavolt, and if possible, get into my costume!" exclaimed Drake. That's right about when he heard the sound of a large amount of glass shattering.

"Alright! You come up with your hands up! I heard you and the police are now on their way!" a voice called out. Drake was now petrified. Here he was, not wearing this costume and somebody was probably going to point a gun at him. Which they did.

An anthropomorphic dog wearing a wife beater, black pants, and carrying a large duffel bag and no shoes pointed a gun directly at his head!

"Okay pal, let's get real, whatever's going on, I'm your side!" Drake exclaimed in an attempt to save his life.

"Well, you clearly don't have any guns on you, and your outfit makes it clear you were not invited to this particular holiday party!" the dog replied.

"Hey, you're actually an observant individual," mentioned Drake.

"That's because I'm a cop!" exclaimed the now exasperated dog.

"Hey, I'm technically I'm a crime fighter myself!" said Drake, thinking maybe he had a chance at survival now.

"Oh, please don't get mushy! I hate it when that happens in the movies!" said a voice that Drake easily recognized. The two heroes looked in the direction of that voice to see Megavolt.

"Who said anything about mushy? I'm straight and even though we're separated I still love my wife! Furthermore, whaddya mean the movies?" the dog man grunted. While they were distracted Drake realized that it would be helpful if Darkwing Duck could make the scene, but he couldn't risk having Megavolt or anyone watching find out about his secret identity. So, he made a desperate attempt.

"If anyone has any ideas, now would be a good time to use them! I don't want to stay in here anymore!" he shouted. He then jumped at Megavolt, grabbing the electrifying villain and sure enough, when Megavolt heard the sirens, he was already turning into an electric charge and the next second, the two of them were back in Muddlefoot household.

"I don't seem to remember taking this turn," said a confused Megavolt.

"I knew if I rearranged the stream at just the right moment, you two would wind up back here," said Honker, who was now holding the cable box and the wires along with what appeared to be an advanced calculator.

"I still don't understand why anyone thinks that horrible, violent movie is a Christmas movie!" exclaimed Binky.

"I think 'Die Hard' is an awesome Christmas movie!" said Tank gleefully. Drake meanwhile tied up Megavolt's hands, Launchpad called the police and that was yet another holiday Megavolt knew he would spend in the slammer.

Gosalyn would later tell her father how amazed he was that he took on Megavolt without getting into costume.

"Well, if I'm being honest, I couldn't risk anybody finding out about my secret identity, and Honker should take part of the credit for timing and getting me out of the television," was all Drake would say about it.


End file.
